dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Baryonyx
|-|Baryonyx = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Amphibious |cost=Survive 5 days as an herbivore |healtht=Starting: Elder: 1200 |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: 150 |damagel=25 150 |oxygen=60 |desc=The Baryonyx is a large theropod dinosaur. These large dinosaurs typically walked on two legs (Theropoda is Greek for "beast feet") and are often characterized by having skin covered in scales. The Baryonyx lived during the Early Cretaceous Period. |height=11 FT |length=32 FT |weight=4000 LBS|defense = Baby: 10 / Elder:10}} The Baryonyx, or Bary, (ba-ree-on-IX) (heavy claw) is a medium-sized theropod with long crocodilian jaws. It is one of the dinosaurs that spawns most regularly as an NPC. It has the ability to swim like a Spinosaurus, but lacks the hit points, and can only hold its breath for 60 seconds. It is unlocked by surviving 5 days as a herbivore. The name Baryonyx means "heavy claw". It's base color is completely gray in color, with its underbelly being a ocean blue. It has slightly darker blue spots speckled around the base of its body. It has black claws with pale brown ankle padding. On the tip of its tail it has gray small feathers sticking out, along with on the top of its forehead and small black eyes on its face. Advanced Stats Board✓© Max hunger:240 Time before elder:56 minutes Speed:18 Sprinting Speed:22 DPS:5 Bleed damage:2 Attack rate:1,5 DNA per day after 24 days:20 Counter with:Giganotosaurus/Shastasaurus |-|Classic Baryonyx V2 = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=Survive 5 days as an herbivore |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=25 150 |oxygen=60 |desc=The Baryonyx is a large theropod dinosaur. These large dinosaurs typically walked on two legs (Theropoda is Greek for "beast feet") and are often characterized by having skin covered in scales. The Baryonyx lived during the Early Cretaceous Period. |height=11 FT |length=32 FT |weight=4000 LBS|defense = Baby: 10 / Elder:10}} The second version of the Baryonyx. It is green with a longer snout than the other two versions of the dinosaur, and is quite stiff for a creature that came out at the time, lacking even an eating animation. Trivia * There are some players that suffer a glitch that allows them to be able to select Classic Skins and Game-pass skins without actually having owned or bought the game-pass, but they sadly cannot play as it when they spawn in. |-|Classic Baryonyx = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=Survive 5 days as an herbivore |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=25 150 |oxygen=60 |desc=The Baryonyx is a large theropod dinosaur. These large dinosaurs typically walked on two legs (Theropoda is Greek for "beast feet") and are often characterized by having skin covered in scales. The Baryonyx lived during the Early Cretaceous Period. |height=11 FT |length=32 FT |weight=4000 LBS|defense = Baby: 10 / Elder:10|title = Classic Baryonyx}} The original model for the Baryonyx; Mint green in color. Trivia *Like all blocky and old models, it lacks animation. |-|Kaiju Baryonyx = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=1040 DNA (Limited) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=220 1320 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=25 150 |oxygen=60 |desc=The Kaiju Baryonyx is based off the Zilla Kaiju in the american film "Zilla". |height=11 FT |length=32 FT |weight=4000 LBS}} Kaiju Baryonyx or Kaiju Bary was based off the star of the Godzilla movie (1998) named Zilla. It is a dull blue color, it also haves the dark blue scutes for swimming, like the kaiju it was based off of. It also has 120 more health than a regular Baryonyx at elder. It also has a line of light blue above it's amber eyes, and has big dark grey claws on each foot. It is one of the few dinosaurs that is featured in Chicken Engineer's 2nd game, Attack on Kaiju. It is getting a remake supposedly on the Halloween update. It's roars differ from regular Baryonyx, being The 1998 Zilla roars instead of the usual Baryonyx roars. |-|Birthday Baryonyx = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=500 DNA from 3/20 to 3/25, 2017 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=25 150 |oxygen=60 |desc= |height=11 FT |length=32 FT |weight=4000 LBS}} Birthday Baryonyx or Birthday Bary was a limited skin sold from March 20th to March 25th 2017 to celebrate Dinosaur Simulator's 2nd birthday. The skin is a Baryonyx made of vanilla cake batter with blue frosting on its back and lower jaw. It has rainbow sprinkles on its chin, legs and sides of its body, and a similar miniature birthday cake on its back with D and S decorations on top of it, surrounding a ChickenEngineer cake topper. The Birthday Baryonyx is also wearing a red party hat. |-|Giant Albino Baryonyx= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost= 1,540 DNA (Limited Now) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=25 150 |oxygen=60 |desc= |height=11 FT |length=32 FT |weight=4000 LBS}} Information The Giant Albino Baryonyx is a much larger, whiteish-grey, red-eyed Baryonyx based off of “Rudy” from Ice Age 3. It is one of the rarest non-mega/albino skins of the game. It was available during the 2015 Ice Age Event costing 1,540 DNA. It's one of the highest demand skins in the game, due to its rarity. Recently, this skin was remodelled by servez_2build and supernob123. This significantly increased its demand and value. |-|Fossil Baryonyx = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=(Limited) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=25 150 |oxygen=60 |desc=The Baryonyx is a large theropod dinosaur. These large dinosaurs typically walked on two legs (Theropoda is Greek for "beast feet") and are often characterized by having skin covered in scales. The Baryonyx lived during the Early Cretaceous Period. |height=11 FT |length=32 FT |weight=4000 LBS|defense = Baby: 10 / Elder:10|available = Through trading}} The Fossil skin for the Baryonyx. It is one of the only fossil skins with quality animations along with Fossil Tyrannosaurus. It has a extremely big range, if in the right hands it can range a mammoth. It is completely pale yellow in color but its pupils are floating glowing orange. When in idle animation, it looks around then hangs its jaw loose. Trivia *This skin is part of the Fossil Skin Collection. *This skin was part of the Halloween/Black Friday 2017 Event and could be obtained by finding it around the map. *It is one of the most uncommon Fossil Skins to encounter in any given trading server, for an unknown reason other than the fact that it is rarely seen in players inventories. Category:Carnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Theropods Category:Semi-Aquatic Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins Category:Badge Unlockables Category:Dinosaurs with Kaiju Skins Category:Spinosaurids Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs with removed Classic skins